


Beautiful Life

by Pho3nixqu33n



Series: Beautiful [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pho3nixqu33n/pseuds/Pho3nixqu33n
Summary: One shots of Clarke and Lexa's beautiful life. Not in chronological order.





	Beautiful Life

"Clarke!" Startled, the yogi almost drops two bowls of ice she had in hand.  
"My love" Clarke responds curious to see her wife still up at ten with sugar at hand on a school night.   
"Uhhhh, you're home early" there was no way out of it, she was caught red handed. All she could hope for was to soften the blow with her sweetness.   
"I wanted to surprise you. I know you have a day off tomorrow" she puts her bag down on the kitchen table. "What's all this?" The brunette responds with an immense grin.  
"Oh, just a snack."  
"It's ten o'clock and you have three bowls." Busted.

"Mommy! You're home!" Lexa's four year oldmini-me with hazel eyes and dark, unbridled curls, runs to Clarke who lights up to see her baby with a big smile.  
"Hi, baby girl!" She says picking her up and kissing her lips that had some dried pizza sauce around them.

"Ma! Hurry, it's about to start" cries the thin, tall, seven year old who was the spitting image of Clarke as he walks into the kitchen. He sees his mom and stops dead in his tracks. "Mom?"  
"Aden" Clarke responds. He knows as well as Lexa that they were going to have to pull the adorable child card.  
"Mom, welcome home. I missed you!" he says giving her a huge hug.   
"I missed you too, honey." The blonde smirks knowing exactly what he was doing. She returns with a squeeze before he walks to Lexa taking the two bowls.   
"We'll wait in the family room. Come on Maddie" he says in the sweetest voice that melted the blondes heart specially seeing his sister gladly follow him. Lexa winks at him to show her approval of his behavior and he winks back. Clarke was not going to let her off easy.

"So, school night."  
"He he, yeah. I mean, he finished his homework."  
"Uh huh." The writer wanted her wife to work for it.  
"It's just that the game is on and it's the finals and-"  
"It's a school night and you're feeding them sugar at ten? They'll never fall sleep" she says with conviction." Lexa approaches her wife.  
"I know that I'm breaking the rules but it's a big game and I wanted to share it with Aden. Then of course I couldn't say no to Maddie who insists on doing everything he does."  
"Lex, I know it's hard to say no sometimes, but we have to be consistent."  
"I know and we are, but there's some special occasions that should be ok right?"

"Of course, I just never considered the NBA finals as one of those occasions." Aden has taken an interest in the piano but is also is following his mother's path as an athlete. He's physically built for it and has natural talent. The writer had just recently started to come to terms with her family of athletes as she's noticed Maddie's affinity for the physical activity as well. 

"It's one night of history" the brunette explains. They haven't been to the finals since the sixties. Kind of a big deal. And look at how adorable Aden is being with his sister" her wife agreed that it was significant and couldn't deny the cuteness of their babies. "Please, beautiful, just let us have tonight."

"They are adorable huh?" she says looking on with fondness.   
"It's sickening how cute they are" Clarke finally gives in as she had planned from the beginning.  
"On one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"Get my bowl of dark chocolate coconut ready while I change" Lexa is beaming with joy as she picks up her wife and spins her once around.

"Anything for you, beautiful." She put her down but Clarke keeps her wife's arms around her waist and pulls her close.  
"I was looking forward to a night alone" she says, her voice husky.  
"Mmmm, it's ok, beautiful. Tomorrow, I'm all yours" she whispers before kissing her wife deeply. The blonde pulls her closer never getting enough of those lips. 

"Moms!" Lips part with reluctance with Aden's insistence.  
"Be right there" Lexa answers as she continues to kiss the woman in her arms.  
"Did you miss me or something" Clarke manages in between pecks.  
"Maybe a little."


End file.
